


Cursed

by Username8746489



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, these hands have sinned, this is for yall @Nathmarc discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Marc gets reakumatized.Please don't make me explain any more than that, I will die.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 18
Kudos: 63
Collections: MarcNath Fics!





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> *Crying* My innocence was already gone but now it's m o r e gone

Nathaniel inched closer to Marc, grinning apologetically at the unwanted suitor, "Sorry, I'm taken."

The unnamed suitor huffed, crossing his arms, "What, by  _ him _ ?!"

Nathaniel narrowed his eyes, "What is that supposed to mean?"

“Well, I mean you could do so much better!” He grabbed Nathaniel’s arm, which led to him getting a punch in the face by the artist.

“Fucking bitch,” Nathaniel muttered, locking his arm with Marc and walking away.

Marc looked away while they were walking.

Wasn’t the guy right? Nathaniel could do so much better than him. Why did he even bother to hang out with him, let alone date him?

Nathaniel tapped his arm, a concerned look on his face, “You okay? I can hear your thoughts from here.”

Marc frowned, removing his arm from Nathaniel’s, “I…”

The thoughts in his head grew louder and he just wanted them to shut up and go away,  _ go away,  _ **_go away, GO AWAY_ ** !

Without a second thought, Marc broke into a sprint, running away from Nathaniel.

He ignored Nathaniel’s worried cry of “Marc?!”

Marc turned the corner, running faster away from Nathaniel ~~and his problems and insecurities.~~

He ran himself into an alleyway, sliding down the wall and hiding his face in his knees.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!

Now Nathaniel would know how much work he actually was and why would he want to stay with him after that?!

Marc pulled out his journal.

_ Would _ Nathaniel want to keep working with him?

A butterfly fluttered into the pages.

“ _ Reverser _ …”

\---

“Marc? Maaaarc?” Nathaniel called out, strolling down the streets. He was worried about his boyfriend.

Marc ran off so fast. He couldn’t see where he went. 

He frowned. 

Where was he?

Nathaniel was cut off on his search by a blur of black and white pinning him against the nearest wall. The figure slid up against him, forcing Nathaniel to wrap his legs around the body for support, his hands resting on the other person's shoulders.

"Ugh, what?"

Nathaniel looked up to make eye contact with a familiar black and white face. Although the maid outfit and ripped leggings were a new addition.

Wait, a maid dress?!

...What the fuck, Hawkmoth?

"Marc?"

"Reverser." 

Oh shit.

"W-What happened?"

"Don't worry about it. Once Ladybug and Chat Noir are out of the picture, I'll come back." Reverser placed a couple kisses on Nathaniel's neck. Nathaniel blushed at the contact. The akuma leaned back, connecting their lips for a couple seconds. By the time they separated, Nathaniel's face was matching his hair.

Reverser placed one final kiss to his forehead before placing the boy down gently and flying away on his glider.

After he was gone, the artist slid down the wall to his knees, patting his face rapidly. He should  _ not  _ be this flustered over an akuma.

\---

Ladybug and Chat Noir stood on a street, leaning against a wall, watching Ladybug's yo-yo.

"Reverser has returned," Ladybug stated, "Wearing a maid dress for some reason."

“Huh,” Chat muttered, cheeks dusted a light red.

“And here I am!” The akuma bellowed, floating down on his glider.

Both heroes sputtered, seeing the dress flow in the wind.

He jumped off the glider, strutting ( _ strutting _ , holy shit) towards the heroes.

“Be a doll and hand over your miraculous,” He purred. Reverser eventually got so close Ladybug and Chat Noir had their backs to the wall. He raised a leg, slamming it against Chat Noir’s head. The hero choked on his spit at the gesture.

Reverser simply laughed, reaching for his hand.

Ladybug snapped back to her senses, punching Reverser in the face, away from them. 

“No!  _ No _ !  **_No_ ** !” Ladybug muttered repeatedly, wrapping her arm around Chat’s waist and swinging away. She kept going until she stopped in front of an apartment building, dropping to the floor, dragging down Chat with her.

“Never again.” She said, covering her face with her hands.

“Ladybug? Chat Noir?” The two of them looked up to see Nathaniel standing there. He walked closer, “Is Marc okay? Reverser showed up, and well... Yeah.”

Ladybug opened her mouth to answer but Chat just wheezed.

“Can you help us like last time?”

Nathaniel nodded, immediately, before his expression dropped, “Um, ‘like last time’ implies I’m going to be bait.”

The apologetic smile he got from the heroine only made him sigh in resignation. 

\---

Chat Noir waved at Reverser, flying towards them, arm thrown over Nathaniel’s shoulder, standing on the roof of Nathaniel’s apartment building. Reverser’s anger peaked as Chat pulled Nathaniel closer, messing with the red locks.

Chat quickly dropped down to Nathaniel’s balcony as the akuma screeched, bringing the two through his room into Nathaniel’s living room. Reverser followed them into the room, starting to fire airplanes at everyone. The heroes stepped in front of the civilian, starting to brandish their weapons.

“Lucky Charm!” A small ladybug themed container dropped down into her hands. For some reason, she could already tell what it was. She looked around, Reverser and Nathaniel lighting up along with the object.

Oh boy.

She walked over to Nathaniel, staring down Reverser to block any airplanes he threw. Ladybug placed the container in his hands, “Tire him out, then get us,” She murmured under her breath so Reverser wouldn’t hear.

Nathaniel looked up at her confused as she started to address Reverser, “Hey, you know after you get our miraculous, you’ll probably have to go directly to Hawkmoth, right? Get out your sexual frustrations first.” Everyone in the room froze, staring at her in shock.

Ladybug picked up Nathaniel, muttering a small apology, before chucking him at Reverser. The akuma caught him but didn’t get much of a chance to react before Ladybug was shoving the two of them into Nathaniel’s room, “Have fun! We’ll still be here when you’re done!” She slammed the door shut.

Nathaniel opened the container, squeezing out some of the liquid. He blushed, “I-Is this lube?!”

“Well, if she’s insisting,” Reverser growled, grabbing onto Nathaniel’s shoulder, slamming him to the door, not unlike how this whole thing started. He paused, a butterfly mask appearing over his face, “Shut up Hawkmoth. She said she’d still be there when we’re done.”

Nathaniel squeaked.

\---

Ladybug (after she detransformed in another room and came back) and Chat Noir sat awkwardly on the couch. There was… a lot of noise.

Chat was covering his ears, face flushed red. It didn’t help.

Ladybug was covering her head with a throw pillow, “This was a terrible idea.”

“I thought Luka was an outlier. This was not how I wanted to solidify I’m bi,” Chat muttered, sounding traumatized.

Both of them perked up when the noise quieted down. Nathaniel shakily opened the door (thankfully clothed), holding onto it for support, “We’re done. He’s asleep.”

Ladybug checked her yo-yo, “Damn, it's been three hours.”

The heroes walked into the room. Ladybug took notice of the lump under the blankets and the glider on the floor.

Chat stared at Nathaniel, “Your legs are shaking. Are you okay?-”

“Please. Shut up.”

“Oookay then.” Chat walked over to the glider, using his power on it. Ladybug purified the akuma.

They glanced over to Nathaniel, who didn’t seem to be trembling as much.

He pointed at them, “This never happened. You used my blankets as an immobilizer then tossed him on my bed. That’s  _ it _ .”

Ladybug and Chat Noir held their hands up. “Got it,” Chat said, before hurrying out the balcony and away.

Ladybug sent him a peace sign, “Bug out!” She leaped out as well.

Nathaniel closed the balcony behind them, climbing into bed next to Marc. The writer groaned, “What happened?” He glanced around, “Was I akumatized again?!”

“Don’t worry about it,” Nathaniel comforted, “You didn’t actually reverse anyone.”

Marc looked outside, “It looks like it’s been several hours! What was I doing?!”

Nathaniel blushed, “We can talk about it later. For now, can we just cuddle and sleep?”

Marc smiled, “Sure.”

Marinette and Adrien would furiously turn away from the two for the next week, much to the boys’ confusion.

**Author's Note:**

> The discord server that started this all: https://discord.gg/JN5z7Fz  
> Shout out to Kopy, who jump started the convo and Chris who made Maid!Reverser (Which you can view here: https://dragonchris.tumblr.com/post/624947532266668032/i-have-no-defense-maid-reverser)


End file.
